The present disclosure relates to transmitting data in a Positron Emission Tomography (PET) system.
A PET system is a molecular imaging device. A tracer containing positron-emitting nuclides may emit positrons e+ during a decay process. The emitted positron e+, after moving a distance in a subject, may meet a negatron e− in surroundings and then an annihilation event may occur, thereby generating a pair of γ-photons having equal energy (511 KeV) and propagating in opposite directions (about 180 degrees). The pair of γ-photons may be detected by a detector of the PET system, thus allowing for analysis on the positrons to obtain a concentration distribution of the tracer in the subject.
The detector of the PET system may include a plurality of axially arranged detector rings. Each detector ring may be assembled from a plurality of collecting modules. A positron annihilation event may occur in an internal space formed by the plurality of the detector rings. The pair of γ-photons generated in the positron annihilation event may be incident on a pair of collecting modules in opposite directions and detected by the pair of collecting modules. A collecting module may include a scintillation crystal and a photoelectric conversion circuit. The collecting module may digitalize the collected γ-photon signal to obtain data (such as, energy information, time information and so on) for determining a coincidence event.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.